


Finding loki

by Kely_liquid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, narvi - Freeform, vali - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: after running away from home when Loki found out he was adopted doring his senior year of high school Thor has not seen his little brother in 15 years so when his dying father tells Thor the hill truth and his mother telling him where he went  Thor pax his stuff and leaves Norway and heads to the  USA to find loki
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Yale

Thor stood outside the classroom in Yale University he shifted uncomfortably looking at the plaque on the door which read Dr Loki odinson. He hasn't seen his brother in 15 years when loki ran away when he was a senior in high school and Thor was to busy with his team to notice he was gone. There mother let him get GED and he left it wasn't until later that Thor found out why Loki was adopted but that was all his father would tell him make Thor angry thinking Loki had overreacted but it wasn't until recently that Thor found out the whole truth the day Loki left he and Odin were having an argument and Odin said in anger that he should have never have adopted laufey Son, laufey was a leader of the biggest gang in norway, and Odin just left Loki alone with this information took him to a dark place. According to his mother she found Loki and talked to him and he told her that he doesn't want to live anymore that it all made sense why father favored Thor over him, mother knew that father neglected Loki and she convinced him not to take his life but Leve she helped him get his GED and signed him up to Yale University in the United States and Thor knew Loki was smart enough for that school so he left and only stayed in contact with there mother. 

So with what mother told him Loki got his PhD in chemistry and English and became a teacher at Yale he teached both advanced chemistry and English. So here he was standing outside his brothers classroom trying to build up the courage to go in. As Thor had this inner conflict the door to the classroom opened and students started filing out of the room he, cursed himself for not thinking that he could be teaching right now, as he looked into the room froze there he was his little brother his hair was longer now down to his shoulders, he was wearing a black suit, black tie, and black dress shoes he was talking happily with some students. Thor has never seen his brother so calm and happy before. 

One of his students notice store and seemed to tell Loki about his presence. When Loki finally looked at him his eyes went wide in shook he excused himself before walking over to Thor his face loses its happens and was replaced with a more serious one." What are you doing here Thor." Thor shifted uncomfortable refusing to look Loki in the eye. " I came here to talk to apologise for the way I acted when we where younger." Loki crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes. " What is there to talk about." It was more of a statement then a question. " I know about your birth father and how I won't there for you when you needed me I just want to have my brother back." Loki hummed in thought for a moment." I have another class to teach but you can meet me up at the schools library afterwards." Thor gave Loki a beaming smile. " Thank you I will be there."


	2. The library

As soon as Thor left Loki took his phone out of his pocket and called his wife. " What is it lackey I'm at practice right now this better be good." Loki smiled Brunnhilde was the captain of the Valkery fencing team and took practice seriously but since he never calls her when he is at work unless it is important. " Thor came to my classroom after my class." On the other end Loki hears Brunnhilde put down her sword and let's out a frustrated sigh. " What does he want."   
Her voice was filled with bitterness. " He found out about why I really left and that his parents aren't my real ones and he wants to apologise for what he did in the past." He could practically see Brunnhilde seething in her seat. " So he has finally See's the light after being blind for years." Loki understand her bitterness back then she was the only one who knew the truth of how miserable Loki's childhood was and left with him when her parents kicked her out when they found out she was bisexual. " I decided to hear him out after my next class I will meet him in the library." Brunnhilde hummed in response. " Ok but if he hurts you again I will make shore he regrets it." And with that Brunnhilde hung up and Loki went to teach his next class.

After the class was finally over and Loki was done talking to some students that stayed behind he was heading towards the library. He explained the building and was greated to the crisp Autumn air of Connecticut. The cold never bothered Loki as he walked his mind went back to the last time he was in norway he and Odin where yelling at each other Odin and how Loki should be more like Thor and stop with all the science and be an athlete, while Loki yelled that he was done trying to please him and he is not Thor and he will never be Thor then Odin said the words that changes his life. " I knew we should have never adopted Laufey son but your mother was vary insist." Those simple words broke Loki's reality forever he ran from Odin and went to his mother and she told him everything it was at that moment she help him get his ged and set it up for him and Brunnhilde to stay with her sister Fraya in the USA. 

As Loki entered the library he heard Thor before he so him. When he found him Loki so that he was talking to his co-worker and friend Dr Jane foster the astronomy teacher Loki can tell that Thor was trying to flirt with her. Loki rolled his eyes and approach them. " Hello Jane I see you have meet my brother." Loki said with a smirk jane stammered for a moment before answering. " Um well yes I came here to get some books for my class when I so Thor and since I've never seen him before I thought I see why he was here." A blush appears on james face Loki laughed. " Well Thor dose not go into library on his own free will, and jane doesn't your class start seem." Jane eyes widened in shook quickly grabbing her stuff and running out of the room yelling." Tell Brunnhilde and the kids I say hi." And with that she disappeared from view. Loki turned to Thor and took the seat across from him." I must say I am supposed brother I thought the nerds weren't your type." Thor blushed. " Well I learned a lot since you left." Loki gave Thor a hard stare. " Why are you here Thor leveling you perfect life to see his runt of a not brother." 

Thor's eyes want glassy he could not meet his eyes." I am ashamed to say that it took me a week to notice you left I thought you where staying at Brunnhilde house like you always did after a bad fight with father, but when I called Brunnhilde's father and he said that he kicked her out a week ago   
That's is when I went to mother and father, father didn't know you where gone either so when mother told me everything." Thor sighed. " Mother and father got into a huge fight but she wouldn't tell us where you went but that you needed to find yourself, and at school my friends keeped saying how good it that you where gone, and that you should have left a long time ago, this infuriated me and I finally so what me and father were doing to you was not right and I'm sorry." 

Loki thought for a moment and sighed. " Thor you don't know what was going on but I will not forgive you yet but I am willing to let you try and change my mind." After a moment Thor spoke up. " Jane said you have a wife and kids?" A found smile grows across his face." Yes Brunnhilde his my wife and trust me is less forgiving than I am, we have three children the oldest is frigga she is ten and the youngest are the twins boys narfi and vali they are five." Thor looked shooked. " You named your daughter after mother." Loki nodded. " It was actually Brunnhilde idea she has done so much for us and she is was the only family I keeped in contact with." 

After that Thor and loki talked about there lives, Thor about his hammer throwing carrier and loki talking about his kids, study's, and books he had polished, after a while Loki's phone rang he asked is and when he hung up and looked at Thor. " That was Brunnhilde she was worried something bad happen I lost track of time and I need to be home for dinner." Thor nodded. " Ok but can I see you again?" Loki gave Thor a genuine smile." Of course."


	3. A talk

Thor was staying in the cafe for breakfast he was still in a good mood from getting to be able to talk to Loki after so many years. He was just texting his mother when a dark skinned woman sat across from him when he got a better look at her and he so that it was brunnhilde captain of the Valkrie fencing team his friend sif Is a huge fan of her and wants to be like her. A waiter comes over to them and gives Brunnhilde a bottle of some type of alcohol she opened it in one swift Motion and takes a big swig from it." I would say that it was nice to see you again but that would be a lie." 

Thor looked at her with confusion she had a Norway accent like him." Do we know each other?" Brunnhilde rolled her eyes." Why am I not surprise you don't know me." She said sarcastically taking another swig of her drink." I know who you are you are brunnhilde captain of the valkyrie fencing team my friend sif is a big fan of yours but who do you know me?" She looked right into thros eyes." I was your brothers only friend." Thor's eyes widen this was Brunnhilde Haden she had been the only person that was friends with.

" Brunnhilde how are you doing it has been a long time." Brunnhilde slammed her bottle onto the table." Look bull head I was kicked out of my house because I came out as bisexual and the only person I had left was Loki so let me make this clear i will let you see loki but the kids stay out of it and if you hurt my husband in any way you are going to wish you our never born." And with than before Thor could say anything she chugged the rest her drink and left the cafe without another word leveling a bewildered Thor behind.


End file.
